vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wacko Jacko Lantern
Summary Wacko Jacko Lantern is a playable monster in the tabletop game, Horrorclix. Due to the character's ability names, flavor text, and even the miniature's sculpt, it is fairly obvious it is based on the "King of Pop", Michael Jackson. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, higher via Enforced Mutation Name: Wacko Jacko Lantern Origin: Horrorclix Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Michael Jackson rip-off, dancing zombie Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Natural Weaponry, Passive Fear Presence (Statistics Reduction of enemies defense; Via Thriller), Martial Arts (Via Moonwalk), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghosts), Pseudo-Regeneration (Can heal by biting/feasting on others, usually in combat), Immortality (Type 2 and 7, possibly 8; Should be comparable other zombies who are missing limbs, organs, etc. His soul could be bound to something like revenge similarly to the Sorority Zombie), Resistance to Pain, Can infect humans and turn them into zombies, Acrobatics (Shown to skillfully use a trapeze), Time Travel (via The Amazing Time Machine), Magic and Damage Transferal (via Voodoo Tome), Minor Camouflage (via Grease Paint), Minor Time Manipulation (via Temporal Disruptor), Transformation (via Enforced Mutation), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (via Crystal Ball), Portal Creation (via Matrix of R’Lyeh), Social Influencing (via Tricky, Tricky Monster) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to other lower tier monsters like Dire Wolves, Large Cats, and Velociraptors), higher via Enforced Mutation Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Not much slower than other monsters like the Headless Horseman and Scarecrow, superior to victims), at least Supersonic, likely Supersonic+ reaction speed via Moonwalk (Can dodge attacks from vampires who can move faster than the eye can track or gunfire; Can dodge attacks from soldiers with various firearms) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 5 (Comparable to other monsters) Striking Strength: Wall Class physically, higher via Enforced Mutation Durability: Wall level, possibly Small Building level physically (Can survive attacks from superior monsters like Headless Horseman, Santa, Carnage-Bot, and 50-Foot Ex-Girlfriend), higher via Enforced Mutation Stamina: Unknown, possibly limitless Range: Standard melee range, unknown with abilities Intelligence: Genius (Can skillfully use various weapons, circus equipment, futuristic and alien technologies, magic and mystical artifacts, and easily trick and manipulate gifted to genius level humans) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Thriller (Scare): Causes the enemy to fear, lowering their defenses. This seems to be a passive ability. * Smooth Killer (Assassin): Gets an attack bonus against vulnerable monsters * Moonwalk (Martial Artists): Besides Martial Arts, this technique is used to evade enemy's attacks (Including attacks from characters like Headless Horseman, Vampires (Who can move at Subsonic to Supersonic speeds), and even gunfire from trained soldiers) * Eat It (Feast!): By biting or feasting on an opponent (usually in mid-battle), he can heal/rejuvenate himself. Somewhat of a reliant/pseudo-Regeneration * Zombie Physiology: Due to being a zombie, he has the ability to spread the zombie plague through a bite (Similarly to most interpretations of zombies). Due to being dead, he also doesn't feel pain and gives him both Immortality type 7 and 2 (Do to zombies not requiring limbs, parts of their torso etc). Similar to other zombies in Horrorclix, he might also have Immortality type 8 bound to getting vengeance for his death or something similar. This however is only for his soul, so his body can still be destroyed normally. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Horrorclix Category:Tier 9 Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Fear Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Game Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Time Travelers Category:Magic Users Category:Damage Transferal Users Category:Camouflage Users Category:Time Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Portal Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Geniuses Category:Natural Weaponry Users Category:Board Game Characters